This specification generally relates to determining a device's location based on responses to domain name queries.
In corporate and other networks, devices connected to the network may request resources on the network itself, or on external networks such as the Internet. These resources may include websites, file transfer services, servers, or other network resources. In some cases, this request may be made according to a secure protocol such as Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS), Secure Socket Layer (SSL), Transport Level Security (TLS), or other protocols. The requested resources may be associated with domain names. A device may query a domain name server using the Domain Name System (DNS) protocol to determine an address corresponding to a given domain name.